villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Ares Warbander
Ares, The Fallen,' '''formerly known as '''Ares Warbander' is a character in Villainy & Virtue. A warrior in the traditional sense of the term - wielding a sword and shield - Ares is the outcast former-chief of the Warbander Clan. Abilites Artisan of War Ares is an incredibly skilled combatant, especially in single combat. His favoured weapons are swords, though he is also competent with polearms. Excalibur Ares wields the fabled blade from Arthurian legend, which grows in power as he does; his deeds influence the sword's power. Physical Description Ares is of above average size and build, standing well over six feet. His shaved head is covered with a mask fashioned from a draconic skull, and he wears bronze armour that bears the marks of many battles. Personality Ares is a serious, hotheaded warrior who lives for the thrill of battle. He abides by a strict code of personal honour, considering himself superior in this respect to most other beings. He holds a deep respect for tradition and family, treating his allies as if they are his own blood. Backstory Ares was raised as the grandson of the chieftain of a small tribe in the Wastelands surrounding Heartania. He was trained to be a warrior from a young age, taught that in order to lead he would need to prove himself worthy. When he was still in his late teens, his grandfather and father passed away in succession, leaving an unprepared Ares to lead the Warbander tribe on his own. Despite his youth, Ares proved to be a prodigal chieftain, taking his clan far beyond what they were before. Their numbers nearly quadrupled in size under Ares' leadership, and their territory grew even more so until it reached the Heartania city limit itself. When Reaver and her team of villains attacked, Ares seized the opportunity to raid Heartania himself in the confusion. This proved to be a terrible mistake, as he led his army into an ambush laid out by Pathfinder and the East City Rooks. While still licking his wounds from that colossal defeat, he was confronted and challenged by Shadow Fixer, who humiliated him in a duel. Ares, seeing no other option, abandoned his tribe and gave up his family name, planning to forge a brand new path for himself. To aid in this journey, he made a contract with the demon Ryleh: in exchange for Ares' soul upon his demise, Ryleh gave the warrior a sword of myth: the blade of kings, Excalibur. Trivia * Members of the RP have drawn similarities between Ares and the character of the same name in popular MOBA Smite. However, Ares' creator NathanielCoran has never actually played Smite, and Ares' inspiration actually comes from a different MOBA, League of Legends: much of Ares' personality, abilities and appearance is based on the champion Tryndamere, while the term 'Artisan of War' (the name of one of Ares' specialisations) is the title of another champion, Pantheon. * The name Ares was pulled straight from Greek mythology, named after the Ancient Greek god of war, civil order and courage. In parallel to the character's fall, the god Ares is often humiliated in the myths he appears in. ** This was, in fact, foreshadowing. * Another parallel can be drawn with video game series God of War, as the Ares in both universes led a rampage of destruction before being defeated by a vengeful anti-hero (Kratos in God of War, Shadow Fixer in V&V). ** This one wasn't foreshadowing, just a happy coincidence. * It has been suggested that the powers of Excalibur should be considered substantial enough to replace Ares' original specialisation that allowed him to cause berserker rages. This has not been confirmed by NathanielCoran, but it is certainly a possibility given Ares' more subdued nature after his fall. Quotes Category:Character Category:Villain Category:NathanielCoran